Within this program several studies are on-going In collaboration with Dr. Biragyns lab, we depleted 4BL cells in old monkeys using daily antibiotic treatment. Fecal samples were collected throughout the study to determine if age-related changes in the microbiota are associated with changes in 4BL cells. Analysis is ongoing. We are currently testing the efficacy of an alternate anesthesia protocol that may be safer for use in older animals. Glucose and insulin response during an intravenous glucose tolerance test will be evaluated. In collaboration with the Jacobson lab, NIDDK, we have assessed adenosine receptor agonist compounds for tolerance and toxicity as a potential treatment for neuropathic pain. We are establishing memory tasks using touchscreen monitors and will be evaluating factors associated with exercise and memory. To better understand muscle dysfunction and factors contributing to sarcopenia, we are assessing muscle and mitochondria function of young and old monkeys in comparison to young and old humans. Several samples have been collected and the analysis is on-going.